


Gotta Get Over It

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Side Past Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peco doesn't like the effect Zack's past relationship still has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a private fic writing exercise using [The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator](http://panthermoon.com/generators/generator1.php).
> 
> The Prompt was: _300-500 words / ~~Character Study~~ / Doing the Unexpected_. And then I expanded on it after the fact.

Zack had suffered a lot of things. Broken bones, black eyes, split lips and torn knuckles, any sort of injury you could imagine that came from a territorial fight back in the day, back before the Inves Games made the rivalries between Beat Rider teams safer. As Baron's main brawler he'd suffered a lot.

But no one had ever slapped him.

It all happened so fast, one moment he was snarling at Raid Wild's leader, cracking his knuckles and squaring his stance, the next there was Peco in front of him, and then his head snapped to the side and he cheek was stinging and his ear ringing and, well, it had taken him a few moments to realize he'd been _slapped_. That _Peco_ had slapped him.

By the time he got that sorted out, Peco was gone. Most of Raid Wild had fucked off too, probably not sure how to proceed when there was Team Baron in-fighting going on. He rubbed at his cheek as he glanced around, but all he found was Kaito with his arms crossed and looking especially long suffering, and the rest of his team shifting awkwardly on their feet and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Um," the inside of Zack's cheek stung just as much as the outside, and he worked his jaw back and forth a bit. There was no blood in his mouth, so that was one good thing. "Where did-"

Kaito didn't let him finish, just gestured with and up-jut of his chin in one direction, then strode off the opposite way, coat billowing behind him and the rest of the team following dutifully in his wake. Zack followed the direction of the gesture, and there, down by the water, he could make out Peco leaning against a railing. His shoulder were all bunched up almost to his ears and his hands were gripping at the railing's beam.

As Zack moved toward him, he couldn't decide if he should be outraged, or have his tail between his legs. Mostly he was just confused, and confusion bread a lot of anger in him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Zack demanded as he came up beside Peco. He'd been pissed off before this started, and his confusion wasn't helping matters.

Peco looked over his shoulder at him, _glared_ , and then looked back out at the water. His little fists were balled up tight, knuckles going white, like he wanted to throw a punch Zack's way, add that to the slap.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Zack rubbed at his cheek again. The sting was already fading, and it didn't hurt so much when he touched it anymore. He was still pretty pissed, but trying to soften. It wasn't good to stay pissed off at your boyfriend, especially when that boyfriend was Peco. Kid could hold a grudge for a long time, and he was an expert at the silent treatment; Zack had found that out from experience.

So he sighed, forcing his shoulders to relax a bit, and moved to lean on the railing next to Peco. He wanted to bump arms with him, make some joke to lighten the mood, but he was pretty sure Peco was too pissed to appreciate something like that.

"You told me you'd stop." Peco's voice was tight, and small, and he wasn't looking at Zack, he wasn't even looking in the vague direction of Zack, and that hurt way more than the slap did.

"Stop what?" Zack gestured vaguely at the water. He hadn't done anything to Peco, he was pretty sure anyway.

"Stop _that_." Peco turned, glaring hard and waving an arm back in the direction they'd come from. "You promised me, you _promised_ you wouldn't let him get to you anymore. That you were over it."

Realization hit Zack like a kick in the chest.

Peco shook his head, and looked away from him again, back out at the water. "That you were over _him_."

Zack had an arm around Peco the second he stopped talking, yanking him in for a rib crushing half hug. Peco squeaked, then yelped, then finally stopped squirming around and just let Zack hold him close, though he didn't stop looking grumpy about it.

"Hey," Zack bumped his forehead against the top of Peco's head. When Peco didn't look up, he did it again, harder this time. This earned him a scowl, but at least Peco was looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Zack didn't like to apologize, so he only did when he really meant it. Peco knew this, or so Zack hoped.

"Whatever." Peco mumbled, tucking his head down and giving Zack a shove that moved him exactly not at all. "Just don't. I don't care what Hase did or what you did. I don't care what happened between you guys. Just... don't."

Zack gave Peco a squeeze, gentler this time, and wrapped both arms around him. He tugged him in against his chest and nosed at his hair, sighing. It would be easy to still be irritated, easy to think Peco was being unfair, but the kid was right, he had promised.

Hase was his past, and he needed to put the past behind him. Properly.

"Okay." Zack stole a glance around, then pressed a kiss to Peco's hair.

Peco stilled in his arms for a moment, then pulled back a bit so he could give Zack another shove. "You're a shithead, you know that?"

Zack laughed, and gave Peco's hair a good messing. "And you're a whiny brat, so I'd say we're even."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a headcanon I share with my wife that Zack and Hase are bitter exes, and that's why Zack reacts so strongly when he sees him.


End file.
